The Santa Clause 4: Legend of the Wild Heart
by Dark Wolf Flame
Summary: Narcissa has no choice but to follow in the Animal Guardian's pawsteps, as Mother Nature so explained. So when chaos erupts in the Council, can she adapt? Or will Jack Frost have his way with her? Jack FrostxOC Plz Review w/ constructive critticism
1. Chapter 1 Retirement of the Guardian

Disclaimer: I never have claimed the Santa Clause as my own, however, I do claim Narcissa as my character. The plot I will also claim.

Chapter One: The Retirement of a Guardian

The Legendary Figures had long known of the Animal Guardian's retirement. The old lion had complained ever since the start of the New Year to Mother Nature, but she neglected to do anything. Narcissa remembered the great guardian well; for he begged her to take his place. Being a shape shifter, she had the gift of animal tongues, and loved to care for her best friend, a wolf named Silver. She knew that Mother Nature would one day turn to her to take over the old guardian's position in the Council. And today was that day.

Narcissa was definitely not ready for a council of any sort. She lived alone with the animals that resided in the forest, in a cabin covered in ivy. She cared not for the company of people, and preferred to be left to her own devices. In a way, you could say that her heart was black and covered in never melting ice.

Yet, when with the animals, one could observe that she was something more than a stiff minded iceberg. She loved to care for the animals that came and kept her company, and loved to run with her pack of eight wolves who accepted her as a mortal sister. They brought her food, provided her with protection, and literally raised her back from the dead when she ran from home as a young woman.

So she really wasn't surprised to hear a knock at the door, and a pleasant, flowery voice saying "Narcissa, it's me… Mother Nature… Can we have a word?"

Narcissa sighed, and answered the door. "Come in," she barked, and held the door open for the council head. Silver walked over to the Legendary Figure, and whined softly. Mother Nature reached a hand down to stroke her softly, and sat down on a chair across from Narcissa.

"Would you care for some refreshment, Mother Nature?" Narcissa asked with a slight smile.

"Water would be fine, thank you," Mother Nature said, and took the glass offered to her. Narcissa picked up the green tea that had been brewing on the stove. She took a tentative drink, then laid her glass on the coffee table, curiosity taking its course.

"Now then, let's get down to business… Why are you here? And for what purpose must I comply with as to my shape shifting abilities?" Narcissa said with a sudden drop in mood.

"As you know, Aberforth is retiring from the post of Animal Guardian in the council. To be blunt, I would like you to come to the North Pole with me, and take over his duties. You can return home after the start of the new spring in March, and return the next winter for the next council meeting. I would really appreciate your experience."

Narcissa choked on her green tea and gasped, "Whoa, I didn't expect you to call me to work this year! What? Is the old geezer really _that_ impatient for his retirement?"

"I suppose so…But I really need your help. Besides, if you remember when you were younger, the council led you to find your surrogate family-"

"Yes, well, you neglected to mention that Jack Frost almost killed me without a second thought! When my drunk father first threw me out, it was in the dead of winter, right in the middle of a blizzard he was cooking up. I almost died of hypothermia, and he thought it was hilarious…" Narcissa said with a sardonic chuckle.

"And he would have suffered the consequences for his actions had you died. But I am sure he has long forgotten that, and he wouldn't recognize you." Mother Nature said with a concerned, pleading look. Narcissa sighed, and drained the glass of green tea in one gulp.

She set her cup on the table, and continued, "Will my quarters be private, and will I be permitted to leave and return as often as I please?"

"You will be well protected, and your quarters will be private. You may also take Silver with you, if that leaves you more comfortable," Mother Nature said with a smile.

She drained another glass of green tea, and nodded," I will go with you"…

So, what do you think? Please reply, and give me any constructive criticism that you can:)


	2. Chapter 2 Chilly Introductions

Note: As in other fan fictions with Jack Frost in them, I am still keeping his freeze dried appearance; however, he will be thawed on the inside.

As a personal note, I would like to thank my lone reviewer for their time. The rest of you, get reviewing!

Constructive criticism doesn't just mean the good things about my story. It also means telling the writer what you like/didn't like, if I need to better my grammar, or if there is something that you as the readers would like to see in my story. I do take opinions and ideas from all my reviewers, unless my story is already written out in my head. Thanks! ;)

I apologize for the overused plot. I never knew what a Mary Sue character was, and I thank Girl with Grey Eyes for her advice. She is pretty flawed, and if you look in the dictionary, the word "narcissism" is defined as vanity or excessive admiration for one's self. Her name comes from her feelings that she can stand on her own two feet without help, and she feels she doesn't need anyone to help her. (Please, don't get me wrong, I really value your opinion, and hope you can continue to help me make her less of a Mary Sue character. I can't really change what I have written, but I can change my future writing. I would love to hear more from you! )

Chapter 2: Chilly Introductions

Narcissa had little time to pack, and so she kept to the necessities. Within moments, Mother Nature had taken her miles across the ocean and to the North Pole. Silver whined impatiently at the many little people roaming the streets.

"Go exploring, and I will alert Santa of your arrival, "Mother Nature said, and turned towards the main building. Narcissa sighed, and gave her things to a bell elf, then told Silver to follow her exploring.

"_Kind of- Christmassy, isn't it '__Cissa__?" _Silver said, staring up at her friend.

Narcissa chuckled," Too pleasant of a place for my liking. I miss the forest already…"

"_Aren't you going to give this guardian thing a chance?" _Silver asked, cocking her head.

Narcissa snorted, "Of course I am going to give it a chance, I just won't give it a long chance. After all I-"she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her back. She pulled the object out from her back, and stared intently at it. It was a rather large, red arrow.

"What the devil?" she asked, and turned to see Jack Frost staring at her….

"Oh no, it's _him_!" Narcissa exclaimed in utter disgust.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost was thinking the very same thing….

Jack stared at her, and she returned his blank stare with a grimace, and a glare of disgust. He was completely stunned. He remembered her…from some, distant part of his past. He snapped out of his shock, and shot a quick glare at the owner of those ridiculous arrows, then turned and ran over to her.

He couldn't help but stare at her, despite being unnerving to both parties. She was gorgeous, with lengthy hair of dark brown silk and fiery orange eyes. She had an oval shaped face, and a sinewy but beautiful figure. She looked young, yet something told him that she was much older than 25 mortal years old. Quite attractive, if he could say so himself…

And yet, so, _so _familiar…

He shook himself out of his trance, and rushed to her side to help.

"Excuse me, but I am so sorry about-"Jack began, but was hushed…

"I don't need an apology. Why don't you just act like the incident had never happened?" Narcissa said with a blush and a glare.

Jack was slightly irritated, "Excuse me, but I only want to apologize, and introduce myself to you. You see, Cupid over there thought it would be funny if he shot one of his love arrows at you…I told him not to shoot you, but he thought you might glance his way…"

"An introduction to me is not needed, because we will see or hear little from each other over the course of this Christmas, got it?" Narcissa said, and turned to the edge of the arctic tunnel. Silver whimpered, and turned to follow her friend.

"Wait, please!" Jack pleaded, and Narcissa listened. "At least walk with me to Council later. I know you are new, and I would like to show you around here. And what is your name?"

Narcissa turned back to Jack Frost, and sighed. "My name is Narcissa. Narcissa Maeror. I guess you could show me the ropes…" She turned to the silver-tri color wolf, and broke into a run. As she leapt into motion, she began to grow and change. Jack then saw a large white wolf gallop off, and continued on until he could see the pair no more.

_So that is why she is here, _He thought as she faded into the distance. But where did he remember her?

Narcissa's face flushed, as she transformed back into her human form again, in front of the main building. She smelled change on the freeze-dried man, a good change, and she didn't understand what it meant. Jack Frost had knowingly attempted to kill her 15 years prior, why was he concerned with a stupid pinprick from one of Cupid's arrows? She felt butterflies rolling around in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again this afternoon.

Jack Frost certainly was a wily fellow, and she wished not to meddle in his affairs. She feared him, but with a healthy, nursed fear, born of hatred from his attack so long ago. Or so she thought.

Jack was tall and thin, and typically dressed in a zoot suit. His skin was pale, but had just a little coloring in it, and his hair was a blasted light blue. He had a charming grin, and looked impish, but on the other hand, he seemed like a highly intelligent figure. She had only witnessed his malevolence, not this new change, and it wasn't hard for her too hold a grudge against him.

She would have to wait and see what Jack was capable of doing. She wondered if he would show a different side than what was previously shown her.

She had to admit, he was indeed slightly…well, interesting.

Wait, where did that thought come from?

Speaking of the devil, Jack suddenly appeared beside her. He gave her a surprisingly warm smile and a greeting. Narcissa, though slightly hesitant, returned his smile. She sighed, and stared off in the distance.

Then she spoke, "I wanted to apologize, Jack Frost, for my temper this afternoon. You see, it was very rude of me, and apparently I have forgotten how to approach another humanlike being in the 15 years I have been away. If it will be well for you, I would like to further introduce myself. My name is Narcissa Maeror, and I am a shape shifter. I can transform into a white wolf, among other animals that I have not experimented with. I was thrown out the winter of my 16th year of life, and raised back to health by a pack of wolves in a part of uninhabited Norway. I can also talk with animals," She waited for the laughter to come, the painful humiliation to flow, but they didn't.

Jack's eyes gleamed. His smile widened, and he spoke gently, "You've had a tough life. I won't pick on you _too _much then. And about the whole chilly introductions before, those are forgiven," he paused to let out a quick chuckle, "And besides, if I were a hermit for that long, I would be a little frosty too!"

This earned Jack a gentle swat on the arm, but he dodged it before it came. He stuck out his tongue, and Narcissa couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, for a shape shifter, you have terrible aim," He said.

"If you make another comment like that, I will personally stick that tongue of yours to an icicle, Jack Frost!"

"How about after the council, we both go lick a snow cone together?"

"I'll think about it."

With that, both vanished inside the Main Factory building where the meeting was located in the kitchen...


	3. Chapter 3:Taming the Wild Heart Part I

Gratzi (Don't know if I am spelling this right, but it is thank you anyway) to the following:

Girl With Grey Eyes: I am so appreciative…A bit of good criticism, and you have managed to continue to read through my story! I am so flattered beyond belief!

PirateCrystalRae: Thank you; and I hope to continue to see your reviews.

xFantasyx: Welcome to the circle, and I hope that I can continue to hear from you !

Chapter Three: Taming the Wild Heart Part I

Narcissa and Jack Frost took their places at the council table. Unfortunately, Jack was seated next to Santa and the Sandman, while Narcissa sat next to the Easter Bunny and Cupid. She grimaced, after the Easter Bunny gave her a flattering wink. "Hey there, Pretty Bunny, I hear you are quite the animal. Care to join me in my burrow later this afternoon?" the Easter Bunny whispered in her ear, drawing closer to her.

Narcissa looked shocked for a moment, and the Easter Bunny's remark sent him crashing to the floor. Sandman jumped awake upon hearing the loud crash that resulted from the Easter Bunny being slammed into the floor, and the Toothinator gasped in shock. Cupid hid a very frightened look behind a nervous smile. So much for _his_ pick up line…

Narcissa sent a daring glare to the other single, male council members, daring them to try another similar escapade. None had dared to risk physical pain. Jack Frost made a mental note not to make her mad, and when he would try to get her on a date not to use such crude means. Then again, the snow cone comment could have been taken the wrong way as well…

He turned his thoughts from wooing the impossible, while Mother Nature spoke. "This council was called because, as you know, the Animal Guardian is retiring, and a replacement is needed. I have long since placed this position into council because of the many responsibilities Father Time and I have. We do not have enough time (pardon the pun, good Father) to manage the various animals that are in existence. So it is the Animal Guardian's job to make sure that all animals are provided for and well dispersed throughout the world. That is why I am appointing Narcissa the wolf Shape shifter to the position. She has always fancied animals, and she is incredibly powerful, so I know that she will use her position as protector of the animals with dignity. Welcome!"

Everyone applauded, and Narcissa couldn't help but lift her tough exterior for a smile. She blushed slightly, and turned to mess with her name tag until the applause diminished.

"In other news, I feel that Christmas is off to a great start, right Scott?" Mother Nature asked, and Scott nodded.

Mother Nature continued, "So, do any of the other council members have anything else to discuss?"

The rest of the council drifted into conversation. Scott leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear. "I have noticed the way you glance at Narcissa every minute or so. Is there something particular you want to talk about Jack?"

"No, Santa, not really," He whispered, then continued, "I will say that she is really attractive, and that I would like to see her more often."

Scott nodded, "I felt the same way about Carol when I first saw her. Narcissa-she looks as though her name tells the truth…She looks like she is going to be a tough spirit to break. Be careful Jack, you are going to have the time of your life with her."

"God willing…I like the idea of a challenge!" Jack said to Scott, and smiled.

"Let me know how that goes…Or if you need help," Scott said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost…I can summon a blizzard of arctic proportions… I can devastate towns with a huff and a puff of icy breath…Don't you think I can woo a woman almost half my age?" Jack said with a grin and a nudge. Santa chuckled.

"You know what they say Jack- pride commeth before a fall. Don't get cocky. A woman is a totally different entity from an arctic storm."

Jack said nothing more, only looked off into the direction of his new found quarry. Scott's words only made him more determined to have her at his side.

Meanwhile, Narcissa's heightened hearing picked up their conversation, and she snorted. So that was what Jack Frost's intentions were? She definitely wasn't going to make things easier for him; he would suffer long before she would give in to her 'Feelings' and let them overthrow her judgment. She did admit that she was flattered by his interest in her… It would be the first time a member of the male species acknowledged her as a woman worth paying attention to. No doubt she was interested...

After council concluded, she watched as the male councilmen flew from the room like a plague; all except Jack Frost, Santa, and Curtis the head elf, who purposely stayed behind to meet Narcissa. The remaining four met in the middle of the room. She greeted the other three pleasantly and shook their hands with vigor.

"Narcissa, you are a very wonderful woman, and it was nice to have met you. Carol Clause, my wife, will probably want to meet you as well. She needs some more people she can talk with besides the elves," Scott said with a strong handshake.

"Thank you; the pleasure of meeting the man that brings such joy to the little children is a great honor. I am sure I will look forward to meeting your wife, and tell her I would like to talk to her as well," Narcissa said with a lighthearted wink.

Jack cleared his throat, and Narcissa turned to Curtis. "So, let me guess; you are the head elf, right? It must be such an important responsibility that you bear." Curtis blushed, and looked back to his clipboard.

Jack cleared his throat again, and it was then she acknowledged him. "Yes Jack, I know you're there. Yes, I know you are waiting on me. Yes, I am ready to leave."

"Well Santa, Curtis, I guess we will see you later, "Jack said, gently leading Narcissa to the door. Narcissa smiled, and once they were out the door, she glared.

"Jack, that was sort of rude…" Narcissa said, seemingly disappointed.

"Well, I apologize, but the restaurant I want to take you to will only serve lunch at a certain time…" Jack said, grabbing Narcissa's black parka. She snapped into realization.

"Wait one minute; you said that we were going for snow cones! Since when did we upgrade it to lunch?" Narcissa said, cocking one eyebrow in an annoyed fashion. He chuckled.

"I felt awful for our prior encounter, so I want to make up for it. It technically isn't a date, even though I am going to pay the bill. Why are you so concerned? Don't you trust me?" Jack said.

"No, well, yes… I don't know you well enough to trust you yet…Well I do, but that isn't the point…"

"Then what _is _the point?"

Narcissa did not reply, but took her coat from his hands, and put it on. There was an awkward moment of silence, and then both silently walked out the door. They walked side by side, and the two were joined by Silver. Silver nudged Narcissa and asked, "_How did the meeting go? And why do you smell of fear and attraction? Did you meet anyone new that I should know about? I smell the same feelings on Jack Frost as well…"_

Narcissa turned beat red, and pulled her hood above her head, "_Silver, did you have to bring that up __**NOW ?!" **_

Silver cocked her head, and gave her a wolf smile. "_So, it __**IS **__true! Why are you trying to resist him? Is it because of the event 15 years ago?" _

"_Silver, you are asking way too many questions. I like him, I just… Well, I don't know why I am so afraid! He is buying me lunch," _Narcissa told Silver nonchalantly.

Silver barked, and circled around the couple happily. "_Cissa and Jack! Cissa and Jack!"_

_"I am going to seriously…" _Narcissa was interrupted by Jack's laughter.

"Forgive me: I am just curious…What did you say to her? She seems quite pleased at what you said," He said, flashing a charmed grin her way.

"I told her that there was going to be a piece of steak in a bowl waiting for her upon my return. Why did you ask?"

"It didn't sound that way: You growled at her…" Jack said, not sounding convinced.

"Let's just say Silver has a way of getting her snout into things that don't pertain to her… " Narcissa said with a snicker. Silver made a sound of annoyance, and nudged Narcissa hard in the ribs. Narcissa, losing her balance, was thrust into Jack's side, and in surprise, Jack fell into a drift of snow. The result was a flustered Narcissa perched on a deeply embarrassed Jack Frost. For one moment, they were caught in each others' gaze, and for just one moment, she could feel her guard drop…Her face crept closer and closer to Jack's…

Realizing his chance, Jack quickly closed the distance between their lips. She was shocked, but returned his kiss. Their tongues danced, and Jack felt like the inside of his chest was on fire. And it wasn't just a simple little spark; it was growing into an immense inferno. Narcissa felt her heart in her chest, thundering like it always had when she ran with the pack, and she felt the rush of excitement magnifying every second that Jack held her close. Jack traced his icy fingers down her back, and caused Narcissa to shiver slightly.

All of a sudden, Narcissa ripped herself away from him. Jack coughed and gasped from the speed at which she had severed his contact with her. She rolled off him and jumped to her feet.

"I've…I've got to leave…" she said; pale, disoriented, and confused.

"No, no… please…please stay with me," Jack begged, still on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"No, this has gone too far…I must go…" She said with urgency.

"At least eat at the restaurant with me…" He persisted, scrambling to free himself from the drift. She paused in one moment to think, then turned and ran at breakneck speed in the other direction.

Jack mumbled a curse beneath his breath. He had indeed gone too far, and scared her off. Santa was right-trying to woo her would be like trying to tame a wild spirit. It was either nearly impossible, or slightly maddening. He hoped it was the second option, deep down in his icy body. He brushed his pants off, and ran his fingers through his freeze dried hair. With a sigh, he turned towards the toy factory, and started off to the kitchen. He needed a mint chocolate cocoa with a little alcohol for flavor.

Though he never wanted to taste anything else again… All the rest of that afternoon he spent remembering her taste, that inferno that had lodged itself deep inside of his chest, and the feel of her body close to his. That moment that he kissed her had felt like his triumph over Santa had felt last year; invigorating, awe inspiring, and wonderful all at the same time.

He knew that there must be another- and he hoped it would be soon…


End file.
